Pretty Pinks and Baby Blues
by cdaniela97
Summary: Edward left Bella in New Moon, right? What if he not only left Bella but his unborn child in Bella’s womb? What if Victoria came to attack her and the baby? Rated T for possible language. Just to be safe.


**Song Selection: Fallin for You-Colbie Calliat **

**A/N: Okay, I'm starting over (again). I just started school again. That was relevant to what I was talking about before because when I started writing this it was summer and now that I am doing hard math problems and studying cell organelles and I appreciate and devote myself to my writing more, because it's my only escapade from the school scene. Also, I want t say thanks to Brightheart202, my REAL-LIFE (I know her!) friend for helping me with one of the verses (she wrote the verse) I put in this story! Thank you! If you like Warriors: Cats stories check her out! Her author name is brightheart202. **

More Grass….Is that all I will see for the next century? When would the grass stop? I am currently running away as fast as possible away for Forks. I'm running away from the state of Washington. Heck, I running away from the entire US!

_*Flashback (4 months ago)* _

I stood in Charlie's and my cramped bathroom balling my already puffed out eyes. There were trails of tears rolling down my flushed scarlet splotched cheeks.

Why me? Why did I have to be one of _them_? When I say _them_, I'm referring as one of the small town chicks who get knocked up at 18? I didn't deserve this!

This wasn't even supposed to happen! I remember when Edward finally left the safety of his "boundaries." He told me I wouldn't be in _this _"situation", because vampires could not conceive children!

Why then?!? I'm sure I wasn't the person who deserved this baby the most, but at the same time I did. I knew how Rosalie always wanted a child.

I'm sure Rosalie deserved this baby a lot more than I did.

I already knew I was pregnant about 5 or 7 weeks along. First and most obvious sign that I ignored was that I missed my menstrual cycle. Then, came the inevitable vomiting…

I have vomited more into that white porcelain toilet bowl more than I'm proud to say.

After that I couldn't hold up my suspicions any longer and HAD to take a pregnancy test.

I indicated positive.

I knew I had options… I wouldn't do that! Even though it seemed like I detested this baby I knew deep inside me I loved it with all my being. Wait, what if? What if my baby was a horrible blood-sucking monster like _him_? If you haven't noticed I have taken a horrible distaste to all vampires.

I knew what I was doing, so I knew I wasn't playing the protagonist in this plot, but _he_ could've at least told me it was POSSIBBLE! Then he left me, left me with this man eating MONSTER inside me. But I love it never the less. A creature only a mother can love...

_*End of Flashback* _

After, I got the news I told Charlie…YIPEE! Sounds, fun, huh? I vaguely remember Charlie scolding at me about how disappointed he was. All I truly remember is Charlie's face going into a dangerous Carmine red and yelling at me to get all my belongings, leave, and to never look back.

So that's what I did.

*_Flashback* _

I leaped into my beat up old red truck. I flung my belongings that were all messily arranged into my black duffel bag with all my money inside to the back seat. Then, I drove.

Until I drove out of Forks did I realize, "Where do I go?"

I surely crossed off Renee for obvious reasons of feeling like crap all the time for my life-altering mistake. Though, I'd always know I never made a mistake. I'd always know this because when Renee was in her Bible/Church obsessed stage, I clearly remember this Bible verse…

"To every thing there is a season, and time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, and a time to die; a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; a time to mourn, and a time to dance; a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together; a time to embrace and a time to refrain from embracing; A time to get, and a time to lose; a time to keep, and a time to cast away; A time to rend, and a time to sew; a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; a time of war, and a time of peace..."

I'd always know this baby was here for a reason, though at the moment I was clueless on how…

Then it pounds at me; like a boxer blowing out his or her opponent.

I'd go to Tanya's family and ask for help! Edward never did mention their last name so that could be a hold-back since I was going to Denali, Alaska.

**(A/N: I wanna clear this out to all the people who think Denali is Tanya's last name…IT ISN'T! There is living proof written by Stephanie Meyer declaring so….Muuahh-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha…..Back to the story!) **

*_End of Flashback* _

That's what brought me here. My little creature, my star to my dark night, my fish to my sea, brought me here. I didn't know at all what my plan was after finding Tanya's family…All I do know is, I love this baby more than anything.

I just knew everything was going to be okay in the end.

I knew I was bestowed with this child and not anyone else for a reason. I was so delighted and cheered up I sang my baby a lullaby.

Hush, little baby, don't say a word.

Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,

Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,

Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,

Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,

Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,

Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover.

And if that dog named Rover won't bark,

Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart.

And if that horse and cart fall down,

You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

With that, I miraculously found a motel and I pulled over. I'd guess me and my little caterpillar would have to stay for the night...

**______________________________________________________________________**


End file.
